providenceclusterfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Dawn
The Imperial Dawn, often referred to as the Dawn or the Empire, is an empire that consists of the colonies, protectorates, dominions, and other territories controlled by the Opal Throne that span 30 galaxies spread evenly across three parallel universes An absolutist monarchy, the Dawn is currently ruled by Her Majesty Queen Fel III, eighteenth monarch of the lineage of Vryn, the Goddess of Light and patron deity of the Dawn. The inhabitants of the Imperial Dawn are referred to collectively as Magisterials or Guardians of the Dawn, a term that technically applies to any subject or servant of the Imperial Dawn, though it is most often used to refer to Fairies, a race that makes up roughly 98% of the population. Expansionist by design and necessity, the Imperial Dawn is of vastness and power unparalleled by anything yet known but its mirror continuum twin, the Sovereignty of Dusk. Etymology According to a great deal of myth and a modicum of record, the majority of the Fairy race were lead during their infancy (much of which has now been lost to the vagueness of legend and myth) by Queen Feia, the First Queen and daughter of Vryn, the Goddess of Light. Over the millennia, most Fairies came to revere light as a guiding and protecting force; the sun, and the dawn in particular, came to be held in very high and sacred regard, being the origin and beginning of all light. As the Fairy race grew, so did their attachment and reverence of the dawn, so much so that they themselves became known- either through self-reference or the naming by others- as the Dawn. Little hard record has survived since that time, but it is supposed that the name of the Dawn for what would eventually become the imperial political entity was only coined many years after Queen Feia's death, around 1.2 million BFW (Before First War), as the oldest surviving record of that time is a semi-fossilized bone fragment that indicates the beginnings of osteovitrosis. On the fragment has been carved with an inscription in Old Lastreian that roughly reads "Death to the children of the Dawn. May they soon lay in their graves as I do now." Discovered in the permafrost of Obren's Shelf to the southwest of modern day Lysus Vrynni, it appears to have been carved by a Fairy who was presumed to have been high ranking officer of an attempted rebellion shortly after Feia's death. History Early History (Beginning of the Universe - Death of Queen Fel I) Empire of the Faelands (Queen Lastreia - Queen Artemis) Imperial Expansion (Queen Titania and King Oberan - Queen Verineia) The First War (Queen Heriteia) Interwar Period (Queen Leia) Age of Expansion (Queen Fel I - Queen Fel III) Geography Administrative Divisions The territories, dominions, and other holdings of the Imperial Dawn are divided among three parallel universes. Division Centre Galaxies, etc. Division East Galaxies, etc. Division West Galaxies, etc. Noteworthy Locations Planets of Note Bo'eth Titania Grishenn Galaxies of note Eth'Bo'Eth Titaniagrad Maiden's Cry Miscellaneous The Steel River Dependencies and Dominions Neue Reich Novi Federatsiya Imperial Shogunate Canada Politics Government Law and Justice Military Foreign Relations Economy Science and Technology Transportation Trade and Commerce Colonization Demographics Population Species Groups Ethnic Groups Languages Religion Colonialism and Colonial Life Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Performance Art Media Cinema Philosophy Sport See Also Notes